memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Emtthomas
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Please note that articles based on things in books, such as your recent spate of articles about "Luna class" starships from the USS Titan series are not allowed here as per our canon policy. They are more welcome at Memory Beta, and will all be removed here. -- Sulfur 11:22, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Starship Page Moves Could you please stop moving starship pages? Where's there's only one USS Nova, there's absolutely no need to have (NCC-XXXXX) in the title. We only put (NCC-XXXXX) if there's more than one.– Cleanse 23:14, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Memory Gamma Please stop changing image categories from "Memory Alpha" to "Memory Gamma". There is no reason for it, whatsoever. --Alan 02:35, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Repeated moves/etc So, I'm not sure why you feel an insistence to continue to move pages that don't need to be moved, so I'd ask again that you stop moving starship pages to add their registry number. Can you at least share the reason that you feel the need to make those moves here on your talk page? Thanks. -- Sulfur 17:57, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :I am in the process of compiling additional information for starships with that name, and thought the main page would be a good place to list all vessels with the same name, and then be able to link to the individual pages from there. -- Thomas :: Category:Federation starships is all the Federation starships currently known. You're not going to find any more that will require moving the current pages around. We took care of all that a few years ago. --Alan 18:22, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed, I am concerned that any such additions would be fandom, given your use of "Memory Gamma" (one of the unofficial pseudonyms for Star Trek Expanded Universe). --OuroborosCobra talk 19:04, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :The additions to which I am referring are real world additions. For example: Buran. This is also a realworld name for a Russian space shuttle. I was trying to add information such as this for various ships. I thought this was allowed. -- Thomas :: Why would you have to move pages to do any of this? --Alan 23:54, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :I thought it might be less confusing to have a main page with name, example: Buran, and from there be able to link to the individual ships with the same name. Any suggestions would be appreciated. --Thomas :: is and shall always be the only page and reference to any ship named Buran, as there was only _one_ Buran referenced in canon. No other pages should be created on that account. --Alan 00:04, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::Just to clarify, you are intending to add articles on real world ships, such as the Russian shuttle Buran? If so, please take a look at the and policies before doing so. All additions to this site must comply with that page. If a real world ship is not mentioned in canon, it does not get an article on Memory Alpha. We are a canon Star Trek database, not an encyclopedia on the real world. There already is one of those, it is called Wikipedia. Please see Memory Alpha:What Memory Alpha is not for more on that. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:27, 26 April 2008 (UTC)